


5 times Akaashi shouldn't have been sleeping

by MJays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka!, Boyfriends, But it's not really directly referred to, Each chapter is a different time in their lives it seems, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, My first fic my gods, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Romance, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJays/pseuds/MJays
Summary: From time to time, Bokuto would find his setter sleeping in the most peculiar places. Those moments could be pretty interesting, but of course Bokuto’s favourite memory was that one ungodly early hour when Akaashi surprised him by being awake.





	1. The classroom

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter doesn't have much romance but I promise it'll build up :)

"Bokuto.” 

His name cut through the air sharply, and Bokuto’s elbow fell down from his desk, successfully making his resting chin drop down a few quick inches as well. Looking up he grasped with slight dread that Sensei Harush was looking at him over the rim of her glasses. 

“Would you care to read the top piece?” She continued, gesturing vaguely down at a familiar book on her desk. Bokuto stared down at his own copy, feeling a bit of heat rising up his neck. He hadn’t listened to the teacher for at least an hour, because honestly, why would he? Their last test was yesterday, and by the gods it had been tough! They wouldn’t do any other tasks this semester, (and he wouldn’t even study history the next!), so why would he possibly be expected to lay energy on her?

But he couldn’t say that, because that would be the definition of a bad student. Something he couldn’t afford to be in a class he simply had to pass. Therefore, his eyes quickly darted over to who he hoped would be his saviour. 

It was the only class that Bokuto and Akaashi shared, simply due to Bokuto failing it last year, so Akaashi had made sure to be a big help for him to prevent that from reoccurring. They’d studied their topics a ton outside of school, and lying down close to his long time crush on a carpet had proven to be pretty distracting from his studying yet also a great excuse to get together more often. 

Akaashi made sure to give Bokuto a nudge of help also during lessons, especially if he was called out like this in front of everyone. 

But this time, as his eyes fleeted over to glance at his setter for the second time, he didn’t get a whisper of what page they were on by then. Bokuto let out a tiny nervous laughter before carefully asking the teacher this instead, making sure to add a quick apology after the question. Everyone in the class seemed a bit too tired to be amused as Sensei Harush impatiently clicked her fingernails on the text on the blackboard behind her, clearly stating “Page 221”. 

Bokuto choked back another nervous giggle, immediately taking the side up to start the newest chapter.

As soon as he was done and their teacher had turned her attention to grill another student, he glanced at Akaashi again. The teenager was sitting just beside him, but his face was tilted down in his book, both hands supporting either sides of his face. For once he had his elbows on the table, and Bokuto made a mental note to comment on that in a nasal Akaashi-like voice, with a script based on many previous lessons and lunches together. 

Bokuto couldn’t see his eyes under his dark bangs and covering hands, but maybe he was just ignoring him because he was ashamed that he missed helping Bokuto. Or, maybe he was doing that silent laughter thing again (Akaashi only laughed subtly and quietly when they were in public, he’d always hated his own almost owl-like cackles that Bokuto completely adored shysh don’t let it be told). 

Deciding that he didn’t want to get in trouble by nudging or talking to another student, Bokuto looked down and pretended to silently read along, just like every other poor student. 

 

Nearly an hour later and the class had finally ended, students filing out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Bokuto stretched his arms over his head for a minute as the classmates passed him, knowing from experience that it took a while for Akaashi to gather all his stuff in their decided and precise order in his book bag. 

Soon, the classroom was empty save for them and their teacher, so Bokuto looked to the side to see that Akaashi hadn’t even moved an inch. 

Bokuto parted his lips and tilted his head, hand reaching out to carefully nudge Akaashi’s shoulder. He didn’t get a response though, and that got Bokuto worried, because oh gods oh no what had the captain screwed up this time had he failed the test he probably had if Akaashi was ignoring him but wait had they even gotten the results okay nope what had he done then-

Bokuto gave it another try, nudging harder to make sure Akaashi wasn’t just stuck in reading. He got a reaction he most certainly did not expect as the raven haired boy gave a violent flinch away from him. Thus, Bokuto soon found himself staring wide eyed down at a seemingly dazed Akaashi on the classrooms wooden floors.  
“What-?” Akaashi began drowsily, looking up to meet his gaze only to jump again at Bokuto’s laughter, well slash screech. 

“Were you sleeping?!” He shouted out, letting out another gasp of shock and humour. 

He didn’t remember where they were until a sharp, artificial cough sounded across the classroom, both of the teenagers’ attention immediately shooting to stare at Harush in frightened silence. Bokuto felt a bit of fear well up in him, mouth falling slightly agape yet words were lost on him. 

They were met with her stare for maybe three eternally long seconds before she finally sighed, quickly tucking a greying strand of hair behind her ear. “We teach teenagers for goodness sakes. I profoundly apologise for the scheduling of tests and our early hours’ system. You may leave now.”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi stared at her for a second more, and even though he’d just woken up Akaashi gathered his bearing first and got up to give a quick bow. “Hai sensei, thank you. It will not happen again.”

For the first time, probably in history, Akaashi shoved his things down his book bag, hurrying out of the classroom the moment it was done. When they’d closed the classroom door behind them, Bokuto turned to Akaashi with a huge grin. 

“Wow Akaashi you-!” he started but was cut off as Akaashi slapped his hands over his now beet red face, briskly taking fast and long strides away from him. “Hey hey hey, wait up Sleeping Beauty!” Bokuto called, making sure to tag along with an equally fast pace, laughter welling up in him once more.


	2. The Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have in mind that English is my third language so I really hope it's okay. Happy reading love!

“And make sure not to tear the nets down this time, it’s such a hassle without the managers to pick up the messes you make,” Kuroo teased as he stuck his tongue out a bit towards Bokuto. 

“Oh ha ha, Kuroo, it’s not like it’s my fault. I’m just not used to Kenma’s tosses, being so close to the net and all,” Bokuto defended while pouting slightly, because it was important to keep his dignity in place. 

“Hey, you’ve got your own setter, so don’t complain about how you steal mine!” Kuroo laughed as he lightly showed Bokuto sideways, nearly making him collide with the school’s façade. “Where is Pretty-chan anyway?

“I’ve told you not to call him that,” Bokuto immediately said, before shoving Kuroo back. Kenma seemed to have expected that as he’d a moment before started walking ahead of them instead of being pressed at Kuroo’s side. Bokuto was continuously surprised by how much attention he was giving the outer world seeing as his eyes were completely glued to the DS.

Kuroo walked back in place after his wavering, lightly grabbing Kenma’s shoulder to guide him back into their line, even though they barely fit on the sidewalk. “I know, I know, but Oikawa keeps saying it and you are the first person to admit that it’s a very fitting nickname,” Kuroo said, taking on a sing-songing tone. By now he knew that using Akaashi was easily the best way to get the other captain all flustered and riled up. And honestly, maybe if he got Bokuto to comment on it more often, he would realise his obvious feelings for his friend already. Because damn if Kuroo wasn’t rooting for them. He hadn’t met Akaashi too many times, but in their shared camps he’d quickly grown fond of him. But that was nothing compared to the people shy Kenma who’d very surprisingly quickly latched on to who he realised was the only sensible person in the entire training area. After Kuroo had stolen Kenma’s 3DS for a night (because GODS KENMA sleep already!) the blonde had ignored him for an entire day in order to get tips from Fukurodani’s prized setter. 

Even so, Kuroo had almost known Akaashi even before they met up, seeing as Bokuto had faced timed him during the younger’s first day of school (shouting KUROO HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP CONCENTRATED DURING PRACTISE?!)

“Where is he anyway?” Kuroo continued, watching Bokuto as he continuously huffed at the previous conversation.

“He ended class a bit early, texted he’d be waiting in the gym,” came the response, just as said building showed up from behind the swim clubs house. 

“Great,” Kuroo clicked his tongue, stretching his arms before him. They proceeded to talk about different things they could practise while they were taking of their shoes, stepping into the main hall before continuing to the closest locker room. 

Bokuto was the one to open the door to it, strutting in just a step before he suddenly froze. He was still for just a split second though, before he jumped back, quickly closing the door before them. 

“What are you up to now you dumba-“ Kuroo started only to be cut off by a quick and sharp shushing from Bokuto. Kenma and Kuroo both raised an eyebrow at the behaviour but followed after, after Bokuto made some silencing gestures, opening the door to back into the room.

At first, Kuroo didn’t realize what the fuss was about, until he looked over to the farthest side of the bench beside the door. An undoubtedly familiar mess of dark hair was resting on a packed book bag, a setter completely curled up on the wood. 

Kuroo hmphed to himself, shaking his head slightly. “Not gotten enough sleep, huh?” 

“There were finals packed in a row again,” Bokuto sighed back, actually managing to speak in a low volume for once. “Guess he was stressed about it.” The concern lacing Bokuto’s voice made Kuroo turn his eyes from the sleeping Akaashi and to his best friend. Judging by Bokuto’s look, it wasn’t close to the first time Akaashi had had trouble with sleeping. Kuroo had noticed that himself during their camps, though he’d kind of assumed it was because Fukurodani was a rowdy mess of energetic teenagers, many of them night owls (pfft.) and all.

“Well,” Kuroo decided, smiling genuinely. “Better just let him be then.”

Kenma nodded with agreement beside him, silently walking forward to grab Akaashi’s jacket from a nearby hanger. Gently tucking it over the other’s shoulders, the blonde went back to Kuroo, wordlessly asking if they were clear to go. 

“Yeah, we’ll head inside,” Kuroo whispered back, adjusting his bags. The two Nekoma players were already mostly changed anyway, and removing jackets and such inside didn’t hurt. Kenma pocketed his game and led the way to the gym, quickly tying his hair up messily in the process. 

“I’ll be out in a sec, just have to change!” Bokuto whispered over the room to Kuroo, carefully setting down his gym bag on an empty bench. 

When the door had finally closed, Bokuto let out a small sigh once more, shoulders slumping slightly. “What are we supposed to do with you,” he mumbled into the air, taking a mental note that he should start keeping track of how tired Akaashi looked during their days together. Kuroo had once told him that Akaashi kept a list on making sure Bokuto ate alright, so maybe it was the socially acceptable friend thing to do (and not a hint that Bokuto may or may not be pretty caring for another reason). Everyone needed some looking after sometimes anyway, so he decided to start being a bit of a mother hen until summer break started. 

Starting right away, he decided that off course he had to check if Akaashi had bags under his eyes, even though he could even see them from a distance. Sneaking forward, he crouched down beside Akaashi’s head, currently propped up on one of his arms. 

He’d never really had the chance to study Akaashi before, and especially not while going this undetected. He smiled to himself, forgetting about Kuroo and Kenma and spike practise for now. 

“Man, you’re pretty,” he eventually sighed, because it really wasn’t very fair. As if it wasn’t enough that Akaashi was one of the most caring and gentle, funniest and kindest people that the captain knew, having him be so damn beautiful left him completely chanceless at ignoring his long time crush. 

His skin really shouldn’t look as good as it did under the cheap fluorescent lights, because it kept on it’s dark shade and somehow the acne scaring wasn’t highlighted. Bokuto could also see the faint freckles that slowly began to show last summer too, spreading across Akaashi’s nose and cheeks. As the other breathed, he could ever so slightly see the cute crookedness of the setter’s teeth, the way his lips were shaped and coloured.   
The only thing that Bokuto noted with dismay was that you could see the feeblest of disfiguration from that time at the end of last year when Bokuto accidentally got too excited and managed to smash Akaashi’s nose with a knee when getting up. Man, he’d never stop feeling guilty about that. 

Soon, Bokuto’s eyes involuntarily looked down at Akaashi’s lips again. What he wouldn’t give to know what they felt like one day. He knew that that dream was far out of reach, still it felt nice just sitting close enough to feel tiny warm breaths puffing against his chin. He was just about to finally back of (because Akaashi was extremely fond of this thing called personal space - that Bokuto honestly didn’t have much knowledge of) when the worst happened:

The unmistakable clatter of a net-supporter crashing to the ground resonated, a loud duns echoing all the way into the changing room. 

Bokuto could do nothing about it as Akaashi suddenly shot up wide awake, a short shout escaping his lips as he saw a figure hovering right beside him. 

And, as luck would have it Akaashi’s arm flew straight out in reflex. Straight at his captain’s nose. 

Another scream resonated through the gym, getting replaced by yet another series of heavy thumps. 

The door to the changing room was soon ripped open to reveal a slightly out of breath raven. “What the hell’s happening in here?!” Kuroo shouted before freezing in the doorway, staring at the two other players, tangled together at the floor. Akaashi looked dishevelled and wide-eyed, practically straddling Bokuto. The captain didn’t look much better, hands up in a previous and futile attempt to catch the boy he’d knocked down from the bench, blood dripping like crazy from the elder’s nose.

“How do you even manage,” Kuroo sighed sharply, shaking his head again before going to fetch some paper towels, shouting behind his shoulder. “Couldn’t just leave him be, could you?”

The only response he got was a loud groan.


	3. The Dorms

The third time Bokuto saw Akaashi sleeping, he found out that the setter was most certainly not a morning person. 

Akaashi shared a room with another second year in the club, Akiara Shutzu who aspired to be a libero in his third year. Akiara had on more than one occasion complained that he had to drag Akaashi out of bed in the mornings, and even stated that he “risked the cold claws of death each morning”. The members of the club tended not to take this too seriously, because if they fazed the facts, Akaashi and Akiara always came on time for the morning practises, plus Akaashi wasn’t exactly an unreasonable person. Sure, he was quieter and maybe a lot more sarcastic in the mornings but honestly who wasn’t grumpier when they started at seven a clock sharp?

Well, truth be told Bokuto wasn’t. He was way too energetic, and that wasn’t too fun on that current morning when everyone else in Fukurodani’s volleyball team were practically sleeping on their feet. It was a few minutes past five a clock in the morning, and they were all gathered around a school bus. They were about to travel to another two-days camp, and as it started around eight that Saturday they had to be out early on the road. Fukunaga and Komi came rolling in around ten minutes over five, gaining their glares from Yukie. And so there was only one team member missing after that. 

Bokuto was the first to jump up to volunteer to see what was holding Akaashi up, starting a jog as he made his way to the second years’ dorms. (Maybe he shouldn’t run around that early because he probably woke some people up, but that was a thought he would get way later). 

He easily found Akaashi’s and Akiara’s door, seeing as he’d dropped his setter off or hanged around there a few times before. He already knew that Akiara wouldn’t be there (he’d been down with the flu for two days now and slept in the sick wing to avoid giving the disease to other students - as were the rules). 

He knocked on the door a few times before deciding to just punch in the code that he’d memorised, soon stepping inside.

Akaashi’s side was as tidy as ever. He’d always kept it pretty scarce, except for the many photos strewing the grey wall over the overly pillowed and blanket full bed. Still, the pictures were organized in precise and straight positions just like everything on Akaashi’s desk was. Akiara’s side was overflowed with stuff though, with many different memories and books and souvenirs. The only thing separating the ying and yang of tidiness was a slim white tape line on the floor. 

The only things on Akaashi’s side of the floor were one or two of the aforementioned pillows, one of which hid an alarm clock that Bokuto lightly knocked his foot on. When Bokuto bent down to check it out he could see the tiny numbers indicating that it had been snoozed five times. Huh. And so that’s when the thought hit Bokuto that maybe Akiara really was the one who woke Akaashi up in the mornings. 

The captain shook his head incredulously, because Akaashi had always been a person to follow appropriate behaviour, be it him caring about the dress code, always completing required tasks in time or holding his chop sticks right at the dinner table. (He wouldn’t’’t exactly have expected straight backed Akaashi to sleep in such a tangle of limbs and covers and such either!) So who knew that he of all people would keep the entire team waiting by not being on time. Lucky for them their bus was a rental that could be held up, because a training camp without their starting setter wouldn’t be as effective (or as fun). 

He didn’t really want to wake Akaashi up, because he knew Akaashi had problems with falling asleep in the nights (re-falling asleep between five minutes’ snoozes didn’t seem to be an issue though apparently). On their camps he’d always be up way later than others, sketching up and analysing game tactics or reading one of his books instead. He would’ve liked to wait a bit to do it, but he knew that the team was waiting and Akaashi could scold him and himself for the both of them being the reasons why it was prolonged. 

So, he lifted his arm to gently prod at Akaashi’s ribs, doing it repeatedly without gaining any kind of reaction. He huffed incredulously as he said the setter’s name, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “’Kaashi, Kaashi, Akaaaashi.”

He then went over to poke at Akaashi’s cheek instead, once lightly and the other time a bit harder while calling his name louder. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, time to wake up, you- Gaah!” 

Bokuto shot up from his new spot, clutching one of his hands to his chest protectively. 

“You bit me!” He shouted, probably waking the next door neighbours up even further. “You actually bit me!”

Akaashi had sat up too, quickly rubbing his eyes to look in bewilderment at Bokuto. “Wha-?” he started, voice thick from sleep, but was involuntarily cut off by a large yawn. 

Bokuto looked back up from his clutched hand, and okay, the pain suddenly wasn’t as important. Akaashi’s hair was all tousled, contours outlined by the first soft sun rays as his pyjama sweater had slid down to expose a curved collarbone. Bokuto gulped slightly, snapping his eyes away to pick up Akaashi’s packed duffle bag from the floor, taking long strides out of the room before he completely lost composure.

Right before leaving he said to himself, even though it was most certainly heard over his shoulder, “I hate you.”

Akaashi just stared as his door was nearly slammed shut, rubbing at his eyes once more with his dumb alarm suddenly ringing again.


	4. The Bus

Bokuto had, since the first game they’d shared, sat next to Akaashi on the team's bus. It could have been because he wanted to be polite to the new first year, or because he knew that they’d probably train a lot of tosses in the future. Or maybe, it was his choice because the other had this really subdued and secluded aura that made Bokuto want to help him feel like a part of the group.   
Even though it could have been any of those reasons, it wasn’t. Because the harsh truth would be that no one else wanted to sit next to Bokuto. He’d been sitting alone for a big part of his first year (Komi even squeezed down between Konoha and Yukie, three in two seats to avoid him). 

Bokuto didn’t take too much offense on that, because he knew that his team loved him and wanted him there. Besides, he couldn’t really blame them: sitting next to the biggest snorer (and perhaps drooler) wasn’t too fun when you were as exhausted as you could be. Therefore, Bokuto didn’t try to force someone to sit next to him, he just sat down with his bag in his lap and started rummaging for his phone, prepared to let his family know when he was getting home. 

Just as he’d found the phone though, a tiny cough sounded beside him, and as he looked up he saw a familiar first-year. 

“May I sit here?” Akaashi asked politely, vaguely gesturing down to the vacant seat. 

For some reason, Bokuto found all words stuck in his throat. Maybe it was because he was surprised, or because he didn’t know how to politely tell this first year that it wasn’t great sitting next to him. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because Akaashi was (objectively) kind of cute and it was nice that he wanted to sit next to him of all people. 

Instead off answering, he found himself nodding. He wouldn’t make a fool of himself, because he wasn’t going to sleep. It wasn’t late at all, after all, they hadn’t even had lunch yet!

He put on a smile as he locked eyes with Akaashi, telling him that, yeah off course!

Akaashi sat down with a nod, and so Bokuto told him sincerely what a great job he did during the game. 

This was just Akaashi’s second game, and the first he’d played in. He’d been the setter for the entirety of the last (of three) periods. The team wasn’t overly used to him as a setter, but their tricks were getting read after the first two, so the surprising change of pace was a big help for their win. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi answered shortly, before adding a “I was very impressed by your spikes, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help puffing his chest up a bit off that, grin growing wider. “Thanks, I’ve worked real hard!” 

Akaashi nodded again, and after that, the buss started driving off. Bokuto made a quiet promise to himself that he’d be quiet for a little while. He knew he had a very eccentric personality, and he didn’t want to come on too strongly. Besides, Akaashi didn’t seem to be a very talkative person, so maybe he didn’t mind comfortable silence. 

The bus ride would be long, so Bokuto took his time to not make a fool of himself, deciding on what topics he should or maybe shouldn’t bring up. And maybe, just maybe, he had to gather up a bit of courage to continue the conversation.

Finally, after (what he’d counted down the minutes on the timer on his phone) as twenty minutes Bokuto took a deep breath, and excitedly turned to start a conversation about their opponents’ hilarious snake mascot. 

He’d already opened his mouth and everything, but when he turned his head to look at the other, he quickly swallowed his voice. 

At this hour? How can he possibly fall asleep that quickly at eleven? Or, well the game was pretty early. All first years must have been pretty nervous too, Bokuto silently reasoned. Even Akaashi that seemed so cool and collected about it could have worried the night before, something Bokuto remembered doing himself back in the days. 

Settling back in his seat, Bokuto smiled to himself and started up his phone-fiddling again. 

-

“Hey Bo, we’re here,” a familiar voice said, a hand lightly smacking the back of his head. 

Bokuto opened his eyes, taking in the slightly bleary sight of their bus. Konoha was leaning over his seat, a huge grin on his lips. 

“Getting real popular with the first-years, aren’t we now, Bokuto?” he asked. Komi was obviously holding in a belly full of laughter beside him, spiking Bokuto’s groggy confusion. 

He only made it to a “Wha-“ before his voice broke of, feeling an unfamiliar weight on his left shoulder. Looking over, he saw what the other second years were referring to. Shock filled him as he came to the realization that yeah, it was true alright, Akaashi was lightly snoring on his shoulder. 

He felt his cheeks start to burn slightly, his heart beginning to pick up a bit before he came to a second realization: a much more horrific one. 

A thick string of saliva was trailed down his bottom lip, effectively making a bubbly puddle of drool in Akaashi’s hair. 

Snapped out of his grogginess, the panic began to whir because Man, how could he be so disgusting, oh shit how mean, Akaashi would hate him, how-

Komi’s laughter was free now, and Bokuto didn’t think about it as shame quickly made him jerk to the right. 

Stupid move, obviously. His other shoulder got bumped harshly against his window, but what was far worse was that Akaashi was just as violently jerked from his shoulder, nearly pushed off the seat. 

Before Bokuto knew it, wide turquoise eyes were staring right at him. Bokuto felt his entire face begin to burn, so the logical solution was to immediately avert his gaze to the line of drool beginning to drop down to Akaashi’s forehead. Okay, he looks horrified, gods damn it all he knows okay this is the end-

But Akaashi wasn’t looking Bokuto in the eye or at the elder’s spit. Following his gaze, Bokuto found himself staring at his own shoulder. 

And it was completely drenched. 

His jaw fell open, Akaashi’s head shot to the other side and Komi was on the brink off suffocating. Konoha, he laughed as well as he declared:

“You two are so banned to sit next to each other from now on!”

Bokuto’s jaw slowly closed again to make way for a grin. 

Because, well, who was he to mind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly hope you liked it <3 If so, a comment would be so greatly appreciated! :D <3


	5. The Training Camp

It was commonly known that you should _not_ be the first one to fall asleep at a Fukurodani training camp. At least it was known to those who’d been to one before. It was always some unlucky first year who did it at the first camp of the year, and at the second one it was usually one who hadn’t been able to come to the first.

 

If you’d happen to have been to one however, you’d know that the first to fall asleep on the first night always got pranked. This usually resulted in a lot of very sleepy boys the next day, because none of them dared to fold. Eventually, someone always did, and this person would wake up with the classics: sharpie on the face, ice in their shirt or fingers sloppily painted with pink nail polish (which failed as Komi just thought it looked rad on him). Bokuto had wanted to put Onaga’s hand in warm water once, but he was promptly stopped ( _but Akaaashi I have to see if it’s true!)._   Maybe they didn’t have the most creative ideas, but it was a fun tradition that their coach hadn’t been able to ban yet.

 

They’d stopped training at five pm, and they were just starting to consider their competition, preparing themselves for a long night. Though lo and behold, a certain setter lay snoring in his bag before it was even six thirty.

 

“What the heck?” Kaori said, as she passed the team’s temporary sleeping dorm to fetch some snacks. Not a minute later did she turn on her heel, rushing back to the cafeteria to inform the rest of the team.

 

“Akaashi-kun is sleeping!” She shouted as soon as she’d entered, waving her arms around as if something was on fire.

 

“Oh lord,” their coach Yamiji hastily sighed, putting his head in one hand as he contemplated the workload his boys and managers could be.

 

All the players looked around at each other, with expressions of differing degrees of shock and confusion. “Seriously?” Washio asked incredulously, looking down at his watch, making Kaori nod furiously.

 

Bokuto felt fear grip at him, knowing that this night would escalate quickly. Lord help him if he didn’t know that Akaashi lost it when he got mad. They’d only just recently started dating, and he knew he really should stop the team for his boyfriend’s sake. Only, he was much more concerned with the storm his friends were trying to take on. He didn’t get the chance to find his voice and warn them before Kaori had continued.

 

“Yeah, come on,” she ordered, aggressively waving her hands around once more. Each Fukurodani member stood up almost immediately, ignoring the food some had left on their plates.

 

“Don’t let him kill you afterwards, we start at eight tomorrow morning!” Their coach called to the hoard of teenagers that proceeded to ignore him, sighing once again as they got out of sight.

 

The team quickly quietened down as they soon arrived to the sleeping area, staring through the doorframe to locate the only occupied sleeping bag. ‘Oh’s and ‘ah’s went all around.

 

“It’s true,” Onaga whispered, as they all crowded around the small opening. Yukie shushed them all and waved them out in the hall so they could ready their attack.

 

“Okay, so what should we-“ she immediately started scheming, before Sarukui’s panicky voice interrupted her. He’d started biting his thumb nail, looking back and forth at them as if they were challenging a monster.

 

“We really, really shouldn’t do this, it’d be foolish!” He warned, taking a slight step back. Washio and Onaga quickly nodded in agreement, moving towards the back of the group as well.  
  
“What do you mean?” Asked an unexperienced first year, Anahori, looking at him weirdly. As a setter, he’d practised a ton with his senpai, and he’d come to know that the second year was by far the most even tempered and rational player in their lot. “Akaashi wouldn’t mind too much, would he?”

 

The question went ignored as the team continued their scheming. “Dudes, Akaashi’s calling the shots on the sets, isn’t he? What if the one doing something isn’t getting anything for the rest of the week? Or the year!”  
  
“Eh,  that’s the least of our problems!” Konoha comforted unsuccessfully. “Besides, the games are important business, and Akaashi isn’t that petty.”  
  
“Well, we are so petty that we’re currently doing pranks, aren’t we?” Washio defended, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not risking it, someone else will have to do it.”

 

“I know you’re only saying that because you are rightfully scared, but just to be safe we’ll just get someone who isn’t allowed to spike,” Konoha decided, looking at his best friend meaningfully.

 

“What?! You can’t sacrifice me!” Komi cried back indignantly. “You were the one who said he isn’t petty, so you do it!”

 

After Yukie had shuhed them up violently again, Anahori piped back up.  
  
“Okay, seriously, what’s the big deal? Haven’t you pranked a ton before?” He asked, looking at all of them in turn. He was starting to doubt that his senpais really were these big, tough and chilling volleyball pros.

  
“Yeah, but Akaashi is _terrifying_ ,” Konoha answered quickly. “As in, really scary.” Nods of agreements went all around, third- and second years shaking at memories they’d rather have kept buried.

 

“I say the strongest one has the biggest chance of survival,” Komi butted in as he nodded in agreement with himself, pointing a finger towards Bokuto.

 

“Are we sure Washio isn’t stronger?” Someone asked back, making murmurs begin all around.  
  
“Hey,” Bokuto cried indignantly where he was standing at the edge of their huddle. He reflexively pulled his t-shirt’s sleeve up, ready to defend his biceps. Though the others just ignored his pride as per usual.

 

“Yeah, he’s been suspiciously quit during all of this, so I say he do it!” Konoha decided, before it was run over by Komi.

 

“But he’s mentally weak, Akaashi would crush him. We shouldn’t stand without a Captain when we-“  


“Hey!” Bokuto interrupted again, starting to fear that he was actually going to be the one having to do it. He’d like to stay in his newly acquired relationship with his setter, thank you very much! Not that the others knew about it yet, but he was the only one with something of really high value to lose. He was just about to start defending himself when Yukie took back command.

  
“Okay, okay, shit, I’ll do it,” she finally nearly shouted, shaking her head disapprovingly. “You guys are just cowardly,” she decided firmly, putting her nose up in the air.

                                                                                                     

“It was nice knowing you,” Komi whispered, making Konoha smack him on the back of his head.  
  
“Go on,” he prompted, and soon the entire team were watching her walk next door to the school’s bathroom. Soon enough, she emerged with a plastic bucket, seemingly filled with water. Gasps went all around, the ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s stronger than before.

 

“It’s freezing, so be prepared to run,” she whispered as she pulled it against her chest, starting to walk past the rest of them. They let her walk through the door opening, before all of them jumped back to stare through it.

 

_The calm before the storm_ , Bokuto thought, dread filling him to the brim. He if anyone knew that Akaashi got really, extremely mad when he did lose his temper. This was a known fact even though he’d only witnessed it twice, once with the team. The poor first years had no idea what they were getting into though, and Bokuto suspected they would start listening with ram rod straight backs to Akaashi after this. _Good heavens, are we all doomed._

Yukie had now made her way over there, and before any of them were really prepared, she’d tipped the entirety of the bucket over Akaashi’s head.

 

What ensured later was a mix of panic, screams and fear.

 

“I’ll kill you all,” Akaashi had slowly said, after he’d shot up and recovered from the shock of it all.

 

The rest of them had scrambled like deer in the headlights, pushing each other over and sacrificing the slower ones in their sheer terror to get away.

 

Even so, the night ended well enough. No one literally died, even though there were some close calls. At nine a clock, Bokuto found a familiar mess of curls sticking out of his own sleeping bag. Even though Akaashi had very freezing hands and feet and made sure Bokuto knew that, they both got a great night’s sleep. To top that of, Bokuto didn’t get dumped.

 

All in all, the prank didn’t go half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a ton for reading! Hopefully there'll soon be the 1 time he should have been asleep :D


End file.
